Question: On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $7.35 each and baskets of nectarines for $5.71 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of nectarines. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the nectarines. Price of eggplants + price of nectarines = total price. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $13.06.